Super Mario Bros Ultra Mix
by ninjakid287
Summary: This is a mix of Super Mario Bros. Ultra 1-2. I hope you enjoy both of them.
1. Chapter 1

Super Mario Bros. Ultra

By Ninjakid 287 I do not own Super Mario Bros.

* * *

"BWAH, HA HA"! "I unlock the power of the Ultra Power Ups!" "And when they accept me as their new master, I can finally destroy Mario and Luigi!

* * *

RRING! "Huh, what", Mario said drowsily. "Ugh, Luigi's snoring gives me a headache". Mario stumbled out of bed to his younger brother Luigi's bed. "Hey, Luigi, it's time to get up", Mario said, annoyed. "Get up", Mario said raising his voice. "GET UP"! Mario roared. "Whaa!" Luigi screamed. "MARIOOOOO! YOU IDIOT!" Luigi yelled. "WHY'D YOU YOU YELL?" "BECAUSE YOU WERE SNORING TO LOUD"! Mario yelled. They spent half an hour arguing until they finally made up. Mario looked out the window and saw something he'd never forget.

* * *

Next chapter: Quest Begins


	2. Chapter 2

Super Mario Bros. Ultra Chapter 2: Quest Begins

* * *

"Luigi… Look at this", Mario said. "What is it"? Luigi said as he walked towards the window. "Oh my…" Luigi said. What they saw was everything in ruins. Buildings were destroyed and toads lay knocked out on the ground. "We should help them, Luigi", Mario said. "You're right,Mario", Luigi said. They went out the house and started to wake everyone up. The last toad asleep had an unusual color. It was a purple colored toad. "Hello, are you okay"? Mario asked. "Yeah, I'm fine", the toad said. "Oh yeah, I forgot"! the toad said. "Bowser came here last night while we were asleep"! the toad said. "He's still at the castle, follow me"! Mario and Luigi followed the toad. "Mario, are you sure we can trust this toad"? Luigi said. "I mean look at his color". "He looks very odd but the princess might be in danger", Mario said. "I guess you're right , bro", Luigi said.

* * *

They entered the castle. They saw Bowser. He looked like he has some sort of new power. "Welcome, Mario Bros., how are you"? Bowser said. "Don't play with us, Bowser, where's Peach"? "She's up there", Bowser pointed. "MARIOOOOO, LUIGIIIIIIIIII, SAVE MEEEEEEEEE!", Peach screamed. "Peach!" Mario and Luigi said at the same time. "Thanks for bringing them here for me, Kamek", Bowser said. "You're welcome, King Bowser", the purple toad said. He turned into a Magi Koopa. "I knew it", Luigi said. "Now, prepare for your doom"! Bowser roared.

* * *

He took out a blue and white Fire Flower. He shot giant blue fire balls out of his mouth. Mario and Luigi both dodged them. Mario used a Fire Flower and turned into Fire Mario. Luigi used an Ice Flower and turned into Ice Luigi. Luigi shot iceballs and Mario shot fireballs. Both of them were inaffective against Bowser. Then, he used an Ultra Star to finish them off. "Sayonara, Mario Bros.", Bowser said. There was a great white flash. "Finally, Mario and Luigi are dead", Bowser said. "NOOOOOOOO"! Peach screamed while crying. "Shut up"! Bowser yelled. "Your crying is unbearable"! "C'mon, Kamek, let's get out of here". "Yes, King Bowser", Kamek said.

* * *

"Ugh", Mario said. "Hey, you finally awake"? Luigi asked. "Yeah", Mario said. "C'mon bro we have to go save the princess", Luigi said. "Yeah lets go", Mario said. Mario and Luigi began their adventure to save the princess.

* * *

Chapter 3: Ultra Power Ups


	3. Chapter 3

Super Mario Bros. Ultra Chapter 3: Ultra Power Ups

* * *

"ARRGHHH, THIS IS IRRITATING"! Luigi yelled. "WE'VE BEEN READING SINCE THIS MORNING CAN WE JUST GO HOME"! "Sigh, we can't go home Luigi", Mario said. "We got to find out what those strong Power Ups are". "Okay, fine", Luigi said grumpily. The librarian walked towards them. "So, you want to know what the Ultra Power Ups are, eh?" he said. "I guess", Mario said half sure and unsure of what he meant. "Then follow me". They followed the librarian.

* * *

"Mario what if he's like that toad imposter"? Luigi asked. "Don't worry, Luigi", Mario said. "Bowser thinks we're dead." They soon stopped at a bookcase. The librarian pulled a book and a secret hallway was revealed. They went through the hallway until they stopped at a door. "If you enter this door you have to keep what's inside a secret", the librarian said. "Okay", Mario and Luigi said at the same time. "Then enter…."the librarian said.

* * *

It was a large stone room with strange Power Ups. "This is the Chamber of the Ultra Mushroom", the librarian said. In the middle of the room was a stone platform. On it was a giant sparkling mushroom. "That giant mushroom is the Ultra Mushroom", the librarian said. "It is the strongest of all the Ultra Power Ups. "Ultra Power Ups"? Mario said, confused. "They are stronger than normal Power Ups and don't disappear after use but, they have to recharge for an hour", the librarian said. "How do we know when they need to be charged"? Luigi asked. "You'll find out for yourself", the librarian said. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Take this leather bag. Despite how it looks it can carry lots of things.". "What's in the bag"? Mario asked. "I gave you ten Ultra Power Ups, a month's supply of food, and a tent", the librarian said. "Wait, a tent is in that small bag"? Mario asked surprised. "Goodness, you should listen", the librarian said. "I said it can carry lots of things". "Well I told everything you need to know so be off on your journey. "Bye, thanks for everything", Mario said. "Yeah, thanks" Luigi said.

* * *

They walked towards the exit, starting their new journey.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Ultra Power Ups Extreme Power


	4. Chapter 4

Super Mario Bros. Ultra Chapter 4: The Ultra Power Ups Extreme Power

* * *

Mario and Luigi were on their way to the end of town when suddenly…. "Hey, miserable toads", the goombas said. "We're here to terrorize you". "Not while we're here"! Mario said. The goombas turned around. "W-whoa, its Mario and Luigi we thought you were dead", the goombas said, terrified. "Let's get them, Luigi", Mario said. "Right", Luigi said. "So you want to fight, huh"? the goombas said. "Then let's get started".

* * *

Mario used a Laser Flower. He turned into Laser Mario. His clothes changed from red shirt and blue overalls to gray shirt and red overalls. Luigi used a Lightning Flower. He turned from green shirt and blue overalls to yellow shirt and green overalls. The goombas charged at them. Mario shot a laser beam at one and Luigi shot lightning bolts at the other. They were completely knocked out.

* * *

"Okay , we give up", said the goombas. "Whoa, these Ultra Power Ups are extremely powerful", Luigi said. "Yeah, we could use this power to defeat Bowser", Mario said.

* * *

And so they walked out of the town to embark their dangerous quest. Next Chapter: Mario Bros VS. Kamek Part 1


	5. Chapter 5

Super Mario Bros. Ultra Chapter 5: Mario Bros. VS. Kamek Part 1

* * *

The Mario Bros. have been walking on the only known route to Bowser's Castle. "Hey, Mario", Luigi said. "Let's stop and rest here and rest". "Okay, I'll set up the tent", Mario said. "Okay, I'll just lay here while you setup the tent", Luigi said. "NO YOU LAZY BUM"! Mario yelled. "SINCE YOU HAVE NOTHIG ELSE TO DO WHY DON'T YOU START THE CAMPFI- BANG!

* * *

A laser shot from the sky and made a fire. "Is that enough fire for you Mario Brothers"? They looked up and saw Kamek riding on his broomstick. "Kamek"! Mario and Luigi said at the same time. "I shall stop you from continuing your journey", Kamek said. "Hang on, who told you we were still alive"? Luigi asked. "Those two goombas you defeated told me so I knew I had to destroy you before you make it to King Bowser". "Anyway enough talk, let's fight", Mario said. Mario and Luigi used the Ultra Cape. Mario and Luigi now both have red capes on them. The capes gave them super strength, speed and the ability to fly. "Let's go, Luigi", Mario said. "Right", Luigi said. They both charged on Kamek but, as soon as they were about to punch him he disappeared.

* * *

"W-what , how did he do that"? Mario asked. Then, Kamek shot lightning at them. "AAAHHHHHHHHH"! Mario and Luigi screamed. "It'll take more than that to defeat me", Kamek said.

* * *

To be continued… Next Chapter: Mario Bros. VS. Kamek Part 2


	6. Chapter 6

Super Mario Bros. Ultra Chapter 6: Mario Bros. VS. Kamek Part 2

* * *

Mario and Luigi lay on the ground electrocuted. "Ha, ha ha ha ha", Kamek laughed. "Even with the Ultra Power Ups you're still weak"! "We're not weak", Mario said. "You're the one who's weak". "Yeah, that's right", Luigi agreed. They got up and got themselves ready.

* * *

"Let's go, Luigi", Mario said. "Right", Luigi said. "I like your courage but you need more than that to defeat me", Kamek said. Mario and Luigi used the Ultra Star. Their clothes turned shiny. The Ultra Star can give Mario and Luigi unlimited invincibility, the power to fly, super speed, and let's them shoot energy beams from their hands.

* * *

They shot energy beams at Kamek. They hit Kamek making him grunt in pain. That was a nice trick but let me show you mine", said Kamek. "Gyarglebarglynyargly", Kamek chanted. He cloned himself to make two more Kameks.

* * *

"Which one is the real Kamek", the Kameks said at the same time. Mario and Luigi shot energy beams at all the Kameks. "Dang it, our attack didn't work", Luigi said. "Wait, Luigi", Mario said. "I did this kind of problem in a video game before. We have to find a shadow under one of the Kameks. Once we find the shadow we found the real Kamek". "Will that really work"? Luigi asked. "I hope so", Mario said.

* * *

To be continued….. Next Chapter: Mario Bros. VS. Kamek Part 3


	7. Chapter 7

Super Mario Bros. Ultra Chapter 7: Mario Bros. VS. Kamek Part 3

* * *

Mario and Luigi looked under the Kameks. "The one on the end has a shadow", Luigi said. "All of them do", Mario said. They stopped and thought about their situation. "Hey, let's use the Lightning Flower to make a lightning storm", said Luigi. "Good idea", Mario said. Mario used the Lightning Flower. Mario turned into Lightning Mario. He shot lightning bolts in the sky.

* * *

"That should be enough lightning", Mario said. The lightning Mario shot up in the sky became a lightning storm. The light of the lightning storm made darker shadows of the Kameks. "Luigi, the one with the darkest shadow is the real one", Mario said. "Right", Luigi said. Luigi aimed for the one with the darkest shadow. "Lightning Bolt"! Mario said. Luigi used an energy blast. They landed a hit on the real Kamek. There was a big explosion. "Okay, I give up", Kamek said. "But, King Bowser will defeat you"! And with that, Kamek left.

* * *

"He's gone", Mario said. "Yeah, we won"! Luigi cheered. "Yeah, we did", Mario said. Mario and Luigi continued to build the camp. At Bowser's Castle….. Bowser was zapping Kamek with lightning because he lost the fight with Mario and Luigi. "YOU FOOL! I TOLD YOU TO CARRY OUT ONE SINGLE TASK BUT YOU WOUNDED UP COMING BACK SAYING YOU LOST"! Bowser roared. "I'm sorry King Bowser, I will not let it happen again", Kamek said. "It better not"! Bowser said.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Uncharged Ultra Power Ups


	8. Chapter 8

Super Mario Bros. Ultra Chapter 8: The Uncharged Ultra Power Ups

* * *

Mario woke up at 6:00 in the morning. As always, Luigi was snoring very loud. "Hey, Luigi it's time to get up", Mario said. "C'mon, wake up". Just after Mario said that, he got the best idea to wake Luigi up.

* * *

"Huh", Luigi said. He looked around. He was in a small raft Mario made in the middle of the lake nearby their camp. "MARIO", Luigi said yelling. "WHAT DID YOU DO"? "I MADE A RAFT WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING AND PUT YOU ON IT SO YOU CAN FLOAT ALL ON THE LAKE", Mario said. "MARIO YOU IDIOT"! Luigi yelled. Luigi always shook when he yelled so he shook the raft and fell into the lake. Luigi was drowning. "Luigi, I'll help you"! Mario said. Mario swam up to Luigi. Luigi was flailing to keep himself floating. Mario was finally at Luigi. He grabbed Luigi. Luigi was kicking and moving his arms all over the place. "Hold still, Luigi", Mario said. Luigi continued to flail until they finally submerged underwater.

* * *

20 minutes later…

* * *

Mario and Luigi finally made it back on dry land. "Luigi", Mario said. "You are getting swimming lessons".

* * *

1 hour later…

* * *

Mario and Luigi had just finished eating breakfast. "Hey Mario", Luigi said. "What would happen when we use an uncharged Ultra Power Up"? "I don't think we should try to use one", Mario said. "C' mon, Mario, don't tell me you're becoming a wimp", Luigi said. "That won't work on me, Luigi", Mario said. "Fine then", Luigi said. "I'll do it myself"! Luigi walked off to try using an uncharged Ultra Power Up.

* * *

Luigi took out an uncharged Laser Flower. It had no color. He tried to use it but instead, the flower shot lasers at him. Luigi started to run back to camp. The Laser Flower followed Luigi back to camp. When Luigi arrived at camp, Mario grabbed the Laser Flower and put it back with the other Ultra Power Ups. "Mario, let's not use anymore uncharged Ultra Power Ups", Luigi said. "Okay, bro", Mario said.

* * *

Next Chapter: The End


	9. Chapter 9

Super Mario Bros. Ultra Final Chapter: The End

* * *

If you read this story since its start, I thank you for sticking with it. I hope you enjoy this final chapter.

* * *

Mario and Luigi were close to Bowser's Castle. How did they know that? Because of all the lava around them. "Well, I guess this is it, Luigi", Mario said. "Yeah", Luigi replied. They walked up to the castle doors and opened.

* * *

In his throne sat Bowser. "Hello, Mario Bros.", Bowser said. "Give it up, Bowser", Mario said. "Now why would I give up"? Bowser asked. "Well anyway let's get to destroying you", Bowser said. Bowser used an ultra cape. Mario and Luigi did to. They all charged at each other. There was a big boom. Mario and Luigi fell while Bowser landed on his feet. Then Bowser charged at Mario and Luigi again and again, hitting harder with each hit. "Time for the final blow", Bowser said. Before Bowser could use his final hit, Mario and Luigi used an Ultra Star. They both shot energy beams at Bowser. Bowser fell and was knocked out.

* * *

Then, Kamek came and revived him making him stronger faster and bigger than ever before. Bowser made a big roar. His roar shook the whole room. Mario and Luigi charged at him only to be burned with Bowser's fire. They landed on the ground head first. "Luigi", Mario said. "We have to combine our powers to defeat him. They put all their energy together but before they can use their combined strength, the Ultra Mushroom appeared. "I guess we have to use this one", Mario said. They used it and felt power all over their body. Then, Mario, Luigi, and Bowser charged at each other. As soon as they made impact, there was a large boom explosion. It destroyed the whole room.

* * *

Bowser had awoken. He looked around him. "Goombas", Bowser said. "Clean up this mess and look for Mario and Luigi".

* * *

It took a few hours but they finally cleaned up and found Mario and Luigi. "Are they alive"? Bowser asked. The goomba checked. "My Goodness", the goomba said. "What is it"? Bowser asked. "Mario and Luigi are, dead".

* * *

Bowser checked. He felt no heartbeat. "You're right, they are dead"! Bowser said, surprised. "Fix this room, after that we feast"! Bowser said. "Bwah, ha ha ha ha"! Bowser laughed. Bowser's plan had worked. He did kill Mario and Luigi.

* * *

What's going to happen to the Mushroom Kingdom when Mario and Luigi are gone? Find out on my next story: Super Mario Bros. Ultra 2: The New Hero


	10. Chapter 10

Super Mario Bros. Ultra 2: The New Hero Chapter 1: Enter! The New Hero

* * *

The Order of the Mushroom Kingdom met in secret. "It's time for the Flame Sword to choose a new hero". "I agree. We can't be pushed around by Bowser anymore". "Then it's decided, we will let the sword choose a new hero, for the hero it chooses is the Chosen One". The samurai sword with an orange blade and the kanji meaning fire on it flew through the roof to its new owner.

* * *

Tyrrice was on his way home from school when noticed an orange light. "What is that", he said. It landed in front of him. It was the orange bladed sword. It flew into his hand and transported him to the Order of the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

"Welcome, Tyrrice Jones", one of the Order members said. "Where am I"? Tyrrice asked, scared and confused. "You are in the Mushroom Kingdom", an Order member said. "The Flame Sword has chosen you. You are the Chosen One". "With that sword, you shall save the Mushroom Kingdom". "Hold on, you want me to save your kingdom"? Tyrrice said. "Sorry but I have things I need to do".

* * *

"Look out that window", the head Order member said. Tyrrice did and saw something that shocked him. He saw toads that the toads were slaves of Bowser. He even saw toads being killed. "Do you see why we need you now"? "Yes, I understand now", Tyrrice said. "Then go save them". Tyrrice took the Flame Sword and went to fight the goombas. He swung his sword and knocked the goombas down. Then, Koopa Troopas with swords came. They charged at Tyrrice. The Flame Sword's blade came on fire. Tyrrice swung his sword and it sent a streak of fire towards the Koopa Troopas. The Koopa Troopas were defeated.

* * *

He saved this town. "With this power, I can save a lot of people", Tyrrice said.

* * *

Now Tyrrice understands what saving life means. Defeat Bowser, Tyrrice!

* * *

Next Chapter: Tyrrice VS. Hammer Bros.


	11. Chapter 11

Super Mario Bros. Ultra 2: The New Hero Chapter 2: Tyrrice VS. Hammer Bros.

* * *

"AAAHHHHH, SOMEBODY, HELP ME"! Tyrrice heard a voice call for help. He went near the voice to find a pink colored toad. "Hey, let her go", Tyrrice said. The Hammer Bros. looked at Tyrrice. "And what if we don't", the Hammer Bros. said. "Then you shall burn on my Flame Sword"! "Try to do it then"! Tyrrice came charging at the Hammer Bros. The Hammer Bros. jumped and landed behind him. They threw their hammers at him. Tyrrice yelled in pain. "That hurt", Tyrrice said. "But I'm going to give you more pain than you gave me"!

* * *

The Flame Sword came on fire. Tyrrice swung his sword. CLANG! The Hammer Bros.' hammer met with the Fire Sword. They kept on attacking each other over and over again until Tyrrice stabbed his sword into one of the Hammer Bros. The Hammer Bro then exploded. "One more left", Tyrrice said. He then sliced the Hammer Bro in half. He exploded as well.

* * *

"Ma'am, are you alright"? Tyrrice asked. "Thank you for saving me"! the toad said. She hugged Tyrrice very tightly. "Okay, that's enough now", Tyrrice said. "I'm Toadette", the toad said. "I'm Tyrrice". "Can I come on your adventure with you"? Toadette asked. "No", Tyrrice said. "Why not", Toadette said. "It's to dangerous". "Don't worry, I'm tough"! "Alright, you can come", Tyrrice said, smiling. "Yay"! Toadette cheered. "There you are, Toadette", a voice said. "Oh, hi Toad"! Toadette said. "Is this your brother"? Tyrrice asked."Yeah". "Who are you", Toad asked. "I'm Tyrrice". Tyrrice explained everything that happened. "If she's going on an adventure with you, I'm going to", Toad said. "Alright, let's go"! Tyrrice said.

* * *

The team walked on the path that Mario and Luigi both walked on in the past. Avenge Mario and Luigi, heroes of life!

* * *

Next Chapter: Enter! Yoshi


	12. Chapter 12

Super Mario Bros. Ultra 2: The New Hero Chapter 3: Enter! Yoshi Tyrrice, Toad, and Toadette were walking on the path to a nearby city for supplies. "Hey, I'm hungry", Toadette said. "Don't worry, Toadette", Toad said. "We're going to the city that's past that river". "The name of the city is Big Mushroom City", Tyrrice said. "B-Big Mushroom City you say", Toad said, scared. "That's the capital of the whole Mushroom Kingdom"! "Yeah, so what", Tyrrice said. "Have you forgotten that Bowser has taken control of this Kingdom"? Toad said. "Don't worry", Tyrrice said. "If anything happens I'll burn them up with my Flame Sword". "Oh alright", Toad said. They were about to cross the river until "Holt"! The one who stopped them was a green dinosaur. "You can't pass this river"! it said. "Hey, Yoshi, is that you"? Toad asked. "Brother, do you know this person"? Toadette asked. "Oh, hey Toad", Yoshi said. "Where are y'all heading to"? Yoshi said. "Ummm, have you heard the news", Toad said. "What news"? Yoshi asked. "Mario and Luigi are dead", Tyrrice said slowly. "What"? Yoshi said. "Bowser killed them", Toad said sadly. Toad now started to cry. "I have gone on a mission to kill Bowser and free the Mushroom Kingdom and also avenge Mario and Luigi's death", Tyrrice said. "I'll go along to", Yoshi said. "You can hop on my back to ride me when you need to". "Thanks, Yoshi", Tyrrice said. They crossed the bridge to Big Mushroom City. Once a peaceful city, it is now infested with violence. Can our heroes survive this encounter with death? Find out on the next chapter. Next Chapter Enter! Daisy


	13. Chapter 13

Super Mario Bros. Ultra 2: The New Hero Chapter 4: Enter! Daisy

* * *

"Here it is", Tyrrice said. "Big Mushroom City"! The city was filled with graffiti, trash, goombas, scared toads, etc. "Hey, Toadette, is that you"? "Ah, it's Daisy", Toadette said. "Hmm", Tyrrice said. Tyrrice looked at Daisy. He thought she was so beautiful. "Wow", he said. "Hi Toadette, Toad, Yoshi", Daisy said. "Who's that"? Daisy asked. "I'm Tyrrice, baby", he said. "You're trying to flirt with me aren't you"? Daisy said. "If you are it's not working". Tyrrice froze, heartbroken. "Hey, it's that Tyrrice guy we've been hearing about", some goombas said. "Let's get 'im"!

* * *

The goombas charged towards Tyrrice. He took out his Flame Sword and slashed the goombas in half. They all exploded. Then Koopa Troopas with swords came. "Everyone, stay behind me", Tyrrice said. Tyrrice then charged off to do battle with the Koopa Troopas. "Everyone"! Daisy said. "We can fight too! I've got Ultra Power Ups in my bag". "I don't need one"! Yoshi said. Toad used the Laser Flower. Toadette used the Ultra Star. Daisy used the Ultra Tanooki Suit. Tyrrice slashed Koopa Troopas in half, Yoshi ate them, Toad shot laser blasts at them, Toadette shot energy beams at them, and Daisy hit them with her tail.

* * *

Meanwhile- "It seems the time has come to end this battle", Bowser said. Bowser used his Ultra Power Ups to put his castle into Big Mushroom City! At Big Mushroom City- The ground was shaking. "What is that", Tyrrice said. Out of the ground came Bowser's Castle and in front of it was Bowser. "Bwah, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha"! Bowser Laughed. "You all will die today", Bowser said.

* * *

Final Chapter: The Heroes Make a Comeback!


	14. Chapter 14

Super Mario Bros. Ultra 2: The New Hero Chapter 5: The Heroes Make a Comeback

* * *

"No way", Tyrrice said. Bowser had just put his castle inside Big Mushroom City only using the Ultra Power Ups. "Now, time for you to die"! Bowser roared. He was just about to make a fireball but he stopped. Something was coming out of his mouth. It was big and sparkly. It was the Ultra Mushroom! It then lit up and was gone. In its place were two men, one short, one tall. Daisy had just fainted. "IMPOSSIBLE"! Bowser yelled. "Oh, it's possible alright", Mario said. "Mario and I aren't dead yet", Luigi said.

* * *

"Tyrrice", Mario said. "I will give you some of the Ultra Mushroom's power", Mario said. "Also, we need to call you Ty because your name is hard to pronounce". "Alright", Ty said. Mario sent some power to him. "I feel more powerful", Ty said. "All right"! Toadette said. "Let's get 'em"! "We'll handle this", Ty said. "All right", Toadette said, pouting. "Bowser, you die today", Mario said.

* * *

Mario, Luigi, and Ty charged at Bowser. "I feel weak for some reason", Bowser said. Mario and Luigi punched him at the same time. Then, Ty did the finishing attack by stabbing Bowser in the heart. He pulled his sword out of his body. Bowser then blew up and was gone forever. We have two more things to do", Mario said. "Destroy the Ultra Power Ups and get Peach", Luigi said. "I'll destroy the Ultra Power Ups", Ty said. "Me too", Luigi said. "I'll get Peach then", Mario said.

* * *

After a few minutes, the Ultra Power Ups were destroyed. "Hey guys, I got Peach"! Mario said, happily. Ty looked at Peach. "Wow", he said. "Don't think about it", Daisy said. "Mario, how did the Ultra Mushroom get in Bowser's body"? Yoshi asked. "After we died, Bowser absorbed the Ultra Mushroom", Mario said. "Well, we don't need to worry about him anymore"! Ty said. "Yeah, you're right", Mario said.

* * *

Afterwards, the Mushroom Kingdom was rebuilt. Ty settled in at Peach's Castle. And Mario and Luigi looked back at their fights with Bowser from their first one, to their last one. Everyone lived in peace again.

* * *

The End By ninjakid287 I don't own Super Mario Bros.


End file.
